


Un "échange épistolaire

by Kuroni_rainbow



Series: Défis du Discord Good Omens Francais [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Violence, Bullying, Child Neglect, Genderfluid Warlock Dowling, Growing Up, Hugs, Language of Flowers, Letters, Other, Soft Warlock (Good Omens), Verbal Humiliation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24461770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroni_rainbow/pseuds/Kuroni_rainbow
Summary: Warlock Dowling essaye de combler le vide laissé par Nanny Ashtoreth en lui écrivant des lettres. N'ayant pas son adresse, il les laissent dans un tiroir ; mais elles disparaissent pour laisser place à une fleur.Chaque fleur raconte une histoire et possède une signification.
Relationships: Crowley & Warlock Dowling, Nanny Ashtoreth/Brother Francis (Good Omens)
Series: Défis du Discord Good Omens Francais [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718965
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Asphodèle - Mon cœur est désolé

**Author's Note:**

> OS écrit pour le défi "longue distance" sur le discord Good Omens Français

Warlock Dowling n’avait pas eu ce qu’on pourrait appeler une enfance heureuse, mais elle n’avait pas été si mauvaise que ça non plus. Ses parents, d’importantes personnalités à l’ambassade américaine sur le sol anglais, ne s’occupèrent pas beaucoup de lui, délaissant cette tâche à de nombreuses autres personnes. Au début, ces personnes furent du personnel de ménage, une secrétaire, mais toutes s’attendaient à ce que Warlock patiente gentiment dans un coin qu’elles aient fini leur travail ; chose qu’un nourrisson ne peut pas vraiment faire (sauf dans les bons jours, et encore). Après avoir reçu plusieurs plaintes de la part du personnel, Harriet Dowling se décida à trouver une véritable nourrice. Une seule se présenta à la porte de l’ambassade (alors qu’elle avait reçu une dizaine de CV) et elle fut engagée autant par son aura menaçante que par l'adresse avec laquelle elle avait réussi à calmer Warlock lors de la demi-journée de test. Tous la connaissaient sous le pseudo de "Nanny", le raccourci pour Nourrice Ashtoreth — nom impossible à prononcer pour un nourrisson et la plupart des gens.

Les plus anciens souvenirs de l'enfant sont peuplés de cette nourrice et d'après-midis passés dans l'immense jardin, ainsi que d'histoires plus incroyables les unes que les autres racontées par un homme habillé en blanc avec une drôle de tête. Quand Warlock interrogea sa mère au sujet de l'identité de cet homme, la réponse ne fut pas très utile 

« Oh, lui ? Un jardinier. Sans doute le pire qu'on ait eu… Et qu'est-ce qu'il était moche !»

L'enfant devait avouer qu'il n'aurait pas décrit l'homme comme beau, mais il avait une certaine… aura qui faisait que l'adjectif "moche" ne lui seyait pas du tout. En revanche, Nanny lui paraissait être la plus belle femme du monde, d'une beauté égale à la menace qu'elle dégageait. 

Le nom du jardinier lui fut révélé quand il dut subir une journée entière à écouter des histoires barbantes du jardinier en chef sur les fleurs et les buissons. 

«  —  Tu sais mon garçon, je suis ravi que tu t'intéresses à la botanique, cela te servira beaucoup dans ta vie. Il y a un millier de façons d'entretenir un jardin mais la seule qui donne vraiment des résultats c'est la patience et l'ébranchage. Je me souviens d'un collègue jardinier qui ne s'y connaissait pas du tout ! Tout ce qu'il faisait c'était marcher et parler aux plantes, mais aucune d'entre elles n'a eu de répercussions. C'est à se demander s'il n'utilisait pas des miracles… 

— Dites, est-ce que vous vous souvenez aussi de son nom ?

— Oh je crois qu'il se faisait appeler Frère… Francis ou François. Ma mémoire n'est plus ce qu'elle était haha. »

Les années passées en compagnie de Nanny étaient les 6 meilleures, malgré les nombreuses frayeurs qu'elle et le jardinier lui avaient donné quand il les épiait ensemble, dans le jardin, alors qu'il était censé faire sa sieste. La scène en elle-même ne faisait pas peur, mais quelque chose sonnait faux dans leur façon d'être, le mettant mal à l'aise. Plus d'une fois il avait aperçu Nanny lui sourire  — comme sa maman souriait à son papa  — et Frère Francis avait alors l'air de rayonner, ses traits grossiers s'adoucissants jusqu'à en devenir presque gracieux. Depuis cette époque, il était persuadé que Nanny et Frère Francis étaient mariés, ce qui expliquait pourquoi ils arrivèrent et partirent le même jour. 

Quand il eut 8 ans, il trouva le livre  _ Papa Longues-Jambes _ à la bibliothèque de son école. Ce n’était pas un garçon qui lisait facilement, il préférait les histoires racontées à l’oral car le papier n’a pas de voix, mais le titre et le résumé lui restèrent gravé en tête si profondément qu’il finit par le lire. Ce fut une révélation si immense qu’il n’arrêta pas d’en parler à ses amis qui lui donnèrent un conseil avisé. 

«  —  Puisque t’adores tellement ce bouquin, pourquoi tu n’en écris pas des lettres ?

— Et tu envoies ça à quelqu’un qui est loin sinon c’est pas drôle. »

Appliquant leurs conseils, le soir même il s’assit à son petit bureau dans sa chambre, prit son stylo dinosaure favori et commença à écrire. Il ne savait pas ce qu’il allait y mettre mais il se dit que cela importait peu puisqu’il n’avait aucun moyen de poster la lettre, en revanche il savait à la perfection pour qui il écrivait : Nanny. Depuis qu’elle était partie le jour de son 6e anniversaire, elle lui manquait horriblement et malgré tous ses caprices à sa mère, cette dernière n’avait jamais voulu reprendre Nanny. D’un côté, ce qu’il détestait le plus c’était lui-même, car il était incapable de se défaire de cette envie de la revoir et de se blottir dans ses bras, chose qu’elle n’acceptait que quand il n’allait vraiment pas bien. Étonnamment, il n’avait jamais pensé que Nanny ne l’aimait pas même si elle lui refusait beaucoup de contacts physiques, elle n’était pas avare de sourires — plus un rictus qu’autre chose mais avec la tendresse qui s'échappait des lunettes on ne pouvait se méprendre — et il avait vu comment Nanny regardait le jardinier et parfois il retrouvait une fraction de cette sensation dirigée vers lui. 

_ Bonjour Nanny, _

_ J’espère que toi et Frère Francis allez bien. Ça fait seulement 2 ans que vous êtes partis mais vous me manquez beaucoup, plus personne ne veut jouer avec moi ni même me lire des histoires car ils disent que je suis trop grand pour qu’on m’en lise et qu’il faut que je le fasse tout seul. Je sais lire bien sûr puisque tu m’as appris mais je n’aime pas ça. Toi tu faisais les voix et les bruits mais dans ma tête il n’y a rien, c’est trop triste et ça m’ennuie. J’ai essayé d’être méchant avec les autres comme tu me l’avais appris mais je n’y arrive pas toujours, parfois les autres sont plus méchants que moi et ils me font peur mais je ne le montre à personne ! Je me suis fait des amis à l’école, on joue souvent ensemble mais leurs parents ne veulent pas qu’ils viennent à la maison pour jouer à cause du travail de Papa.  _

_ En parlant de Papa, il passe encore moins de temps avec moi depuis que tu es partie, et lui et Maman se disputent beaucoup à propos de moi. Est-ce que j’ai fait quelque chose de mal ? J’ai besoin que tu reviennes Nanny, j’ai besoin de toi. _

_ Avec plein  _ ~~_ d'amour _ ~~ _ d’admiration, _

_ Warlock _

La version définitive de la lettre lui paraissait un peu courte mais il avait dit tout ce qu’il souhaitait y mettre. Il alla chercher une enveloppe, marqua de son écriture la plus appliquée  _ “Nanny Ashtoreth” _ sur le devant et plia délicatement son message, rangeant le tout dans un tiroir de son petit bureau, puis il partit se coucher. 

Ce week-end-là, ses parents l’emmenèrent faire un tour au Musée National de Londres et il en fut ravi ! Enfin ils s’intéressaient à lui et lui prêtaient un peu d’attention, mais il réalisa durant la visite que ce n’était pas le cas, plusieurs journalistes étaient présents et malgré une relative discrétion ils étaient toujours détectables. Son père et sa mère l’exhibaient comme un trophée, un joli petit toutou qui les suivait à la trace sans rechigner. C’était un sentiment auquel il s’était habitué au fil des années mais cela ne lui était jamais agréable : il préfèrerait avoir une vraie démonstration d’amour discrète plutôt qu’un étalage en face des caméras. 

Se renfrognant dans un silence, il se remémora les moments où Nanny était encore là et qu’elle le protégeait de ces sorties à sa façon. 

_«_ _Il n’a pas besoin d’aller s’abrutir dans un musée alors qu’il a le monde entier à découvrir. C’est un enfant, certes, mais il peut très bien décider seul s’il veut y aller. Veux-tu aller avec ton papa et ta maman à une fête ou préfères-tu rester ici ? »_

_ « Je veux rester jouer avec Nanny ! » s’exclamait-il le plus souvent. Et elle leur jetait un sourire satisfait, posant la main sur son épaule et levant un sourcil comme si elle les défiait de contredire un jeune garçon d’environ 5 ans.  _

Warlock se sentait soulagé d’avoir écrit la lettre la veille, pensant que s’il l’avait fait ce jour-là il se serait mis à pleurer pendant l’écriture, un trop plein d’impuissance et de rage prenant le dessus sur sa mélancolie perpétuelle. Plus que la protection de Nanny, il voulait sa présence, sa voix, son parfum. Même ses lunettes lui manquaient… S’apercevant alors que ses yeux s’embuaient, il s’empressa de les essuyer puis se força à ne plus y penser, pour la journée au moins. 

Le soir venu, le jeune garçon s’enferma dans sa chambre, refusant d’ouvrir à qui que ce soit, et soupesa l’idée d’écrire une nouvelle lettre mais il n’avait rien de nouveau à lui dire à part sa rage. Rage sur laquelle il n’arrivait pas à mettre des mots, rendant donc l’écriture d’une lettre un peu difficile. Il se rabattit donc sur la relecture de sa lettre de la veille, mais en ouvrant le tiroir il fut stupéfait de trouver une fleur à l’endroit même où il avait déposé l’enveloppe. Sous le choc, il fouilla dans toute sa chambre au cas où pensant qu’il avait pu déplacer la lettre dans un moment d’absence ou s’il était somnambule. Mais rien. Du tout. Elle ne se trouvait absolument nulle part, seuls les brouillons chiffonnés de la veille attestaient que cette lettre avait bien été écrite. Paniquant, il sortit en trombe de sa chambre, traversant les couloirs puis toutes les pièces dans l’espoir de trouver un personnel de nettoyage, qu’il trouva dans la cuisine en train de se reposer. 

«  —  Rowann ! Tu es là ! Est-ce que tu as nettoyé ma chambre ?

— Non jeune maître. Pourquoi ? Quelque chose que je ne devrais pas voir ?

— J’ai perdu un truc. J’espérais que tu l’avais.

— Je peux vous aider à le chercher peut-être, demander aux autres s’ils le voient pendant leur tournée. Qu’avez-vous perdu ?

— Une lettre…

— Était-ce quelque chose d’important ?

— … Pour moi oui. Mais n’en parle pas à mes parents !

— Bien. Je n’en dirais rien du tout, c’est promis.

— Merci.

Repartant dans sa chambre, il sortit la fleur du tiroir et la fit tourner dans ses doigts. « D'où est-ce que tu sors, toi ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu dans le jardin… » Pendant qu’il la fixait, sa mémoire lui rappela que le langage des fleurs existait et que cette fleur-ci devait porter une signification spéciale. Il sortit alors son téléphone, prit une photo de la fleur et lança une application de recherche d’image. Le nom qui s’afficha sur l’écran  _ ‘Asphodelus fistulosus’ _ ne lui disait rien du tout, mais ce n’était pas étonnant : il aimait les fleurs sans connaître leurs noms. Une rapide recherche plus tard, le nom commun lui était donné  _ ‘Asphodèle’ _ ainsi que sa signification _ ‘Mon cœur est désolé’ _ . Warlock ne se souvenait plus avec précision ce qu’il avait écrit dans sa lettre mais ce qui restait lui était suffisant pour sentir les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Quelqu’un — ce ne pouvait pas être Nanny, il aurait senti son parfum dans la pièce — avait remplacé sa lettre et l’avait lue !! Une vague de sentiments néfastes était en train de s’emparer de sa raison lui obscurcissant les sens, la trahison et la profanation de sa chambre lui restant en travers de la gorge. Combattant l’envie de sortir et d’aller accuser ses parents de cet acte irrespectueux, il prit une feuille et y écrivit toute la rage qu’il ressentait à cet instant. 

_ Comment osent-ils ? Je ne sais pas qui a pris ma lettre et a mis une fleur dans ce tiroir mais c’est vraiment méchant ! Pourquoi ont-ils pris la lettre ? Ils n’auraient pas pu juste la lire puis la reposer après ? Et s’ils voulaient vraiment laisser la fleur alors qu’ils le fassent ! Mais personne n’était censé lire cette lettre ! Pas même Nanny, même si j’aurais adoré qu’elle le fasse je sais parfaitement que c’est impossible. Maman n’a gardé aucune information pour la contacter et selon les autres employés, elle n’a jamais mentionné son quartier, juste qu’elle habitait à Londres. Qui a bien pu lire la lettre ? Ce n’est pas Rowann, le mensonge c’est pas son truc c’est la personne la plus sincère que je connaisse. Peut-être Papa ou Maman ?  _

Le stylo resta dans les airs alors que le cerveau de Warlock se mettait en mode “panique”. Si ses parents avaient lu cette lettre, qu’est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Ils s’intéressaient à lui ? Non, aujourd’hui encore il en avait eu la preuve au musée, ils ne se préoccupaient pas de lui. Alors qui cela pouvait être ? 


	2. Anémone - Confiance et affection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Écrit avec le thème "longue distance"

Cette question allait rythmer son quotidien pendant plusieurs mois avant qu’il ne soit convaincu que personne de son entourage n’ait lu la lettre, leur comportement n'ayant pas changé et aucun lapsus n'avait été fait. En revanche, la relation avec ses parents ne s'était pas du tout améliorée mais plutôt empirée au cours de ce laps de temps. 

À de nombreuses reprises, Warlock avait entamé la rédaction d'une nouvelle lettre à Nanny mais il avait peur de trouver une fleur dans le tiroir s'il en finissait une. Un jour particulièrement difficile, il s'assit devant son bureau et se prépara à en rédiger une mais les larmes qu'il avait précédemment versées l'avaient suffisamment fatigué pour qu'il s'endorme assis, la tête dans les bras.

Son rêve, plutôt cauchemar, de cette sieste annonçait un lendemain bien difficile.

Dès le petit-déjeuner, Thaddeus, son père, lui avait annoncé que les amis qu'il comptait inviter pour son 9ᵉ anniversaire ne pouvaient pas venir car il avait un vernissage de peinture à faire et que sa famille y avait été aussi invitée. Warlock s'était évidemment offusqué, avec raison, tentant de négocier ne serait-ce qu'une demi-journée pour sa fête mais son père ne voulait rien entendre. Il se tourna vers sa mère, celle-ci avait tourné la tête, évitant son regard puis voyant que c'était une bataille perdue d'avance, il partit dans le jardin.

Le début de l'été se faisait sentir dans le bleu du ciel mais la fraîcheur du printemps au matin était toujours dans l'air, revigorante. Le garçon ne prêta pas attention à ces détails quand il traversa la propriété pour se réfugier dans une tonnelle au fond du jardin, tonnelle dans laquelle il avait passé de nombreux après-midis à écouter Frère Francis ou Nanny Ashtoreth lui raconter des histoires. Il se laissa tomber sur le banc, fronçant les sourcils comme d'habitude quand l'assise gémit sous son poids, la rouille ayant fait son effet sur le métal gravé. Alors qu'il pensait "Faut que je fasse gaffe ou le banc va me casser sous les fesses", celui-ci continua de gémir et de grincer, ployant sous le poids du garçon qui n'était plus celui de l'enfant. De légers miracles avaient permis au banc de perdurer le temps qu'Aziraphale et Crowley opéraient chez les Dowlings mais ceux-ci ne faisaient plus effet depuis longtemps. 

En bougeant le plus légèrement possible pour essayer de soulager le métal, s'en fut trop pour le banc, qui s'affaissa sous Warlock, et ce dernier lâcha un petit cri perçant.

Cet éclat de voix attira plusieurs personnes vers la tonnelle, quelques jardiniers et personnels mais aussi ses parents. Étalé au milieu des débris, les fesses endolories Warlock essaya de se relever dignement, sans grand succès. Son père s'approcha de lui et lui mit un taquet à l'arrière de la tête.

«  — Tu savais qu'il était fragile. Tu n'aurais pas dû t'y asseoir. Sais-tu à quel point ta mère et moi aimions ce banc ? Et ce cri ? Indigne d'un homme !! »

— Mais ! J'ai eu peur ! Et je pensais que le banc était encore solide… Mais je ne vous ai jamais vu toi ou Maman sur ce banc, moi aussi je l'aimais !! »

Sa mère intervint. « Voyons Warlock, ne fait pas l'enfant mon chéri. »

Il les fusilla du regard, entrouvrit la bouche mais la referma d'un coup sec pour se mettre à courir en direction de la maison où il s'enferma dans sa chambre. Le front plaqué contre le bois de la porte, il cria et donna des coups de poing dans cette dernière jusqu'à s'en faire saigner les mains. Quand il arrêta son coup de colère, des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues (de tristesse ou de rage il n'en savait rien) et l'envie irrépressible de se blottir contre quelqu'un l'envahit. À défaut, un traversin fit l'affaire et tout en le serrant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait dans ses bras, ses yeux se posèrent sur l'encyclopédie des dinosaures (que Nanny lui avait offert pour ses 5 ans) où un asphodèle séchait dans ses pages. Délaissant le traversin, il l'attrapa et l'ouvrit délicatement. La fleur blanche et marron lui faisait face, sa beauté inentamée par son séchage et sa signification lui revint en mémoire " _ Mon cœur est désolé _ ". Le sien se serra de plus belle et il se dit que même s'il trouvait une autre fleur dans son tiroir, la personne qui l'y laissait ne devait pas lui vouloir du mal. 

S'asseyant devant son bureau, il s'essuya les dernières larmes et le peu de morve qui avaient coulés pendant le craquage puis pris le stylo dinosaure qu'il réservait pour les grandes occasions. 

_ Nanny, _

_ Je n'en peux plus. Le monde est injuste et il s'acharne sur moi. La dernière lettre que je t'ai écrite a disparu et une fleur est apparue à la place, un asphodèle. Mon père, qui est le maître dans l'art de m'ignorer m'a crié dessus aujourd'hui parce que j'ai cassé un banc. Celui de la tonnelle où Frère Francis, toi et moi nous nous installions pour y lire des histoires. Désolé je n'ai pas fait exprès… Il n'arrêtait pas de grincer et là il a lâché sous mon poids… Oh Nanny ! Pardon ! J'aurais dû en prendre plus soin ! Je ne voulais pas l'abîmer ! Et maintenant, ça fait un endroit en moins où ta présence était encore là. D'ailleurs j'ai mis la fleur à sécher dans l'encyclopédie que tu m'as offerte, j'espère que ça ne te gêne pas.  _

_ Je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'a dit mon père en me criant dessus "Indigne d'un homme". Puis Maman m'a dit de ne pas faire l'enfant. Ils sont contradictoires. Et puis ça veut dire quoi exactement être un homme ? Être comme Papa, ne jamais avoir le temps pour sa famille, râler et ne s’occuper que de son travail ? Prendre ses responsabilités ? Ne pas pleurer même si on a mal ou qu’on est triste ? Ne pas vouloir de câlins ni d’en avoir ? Dire plein de gros mots et être malpoli ?  _

_ Si c’est tout ça être un homme alors je ne veux pas. J’aime les câlins (même si personne ne m’en fait) et pleurer ça me fait du bien.  _

_ C’est nul d’être un adulte, comment tu fais-toi Nanny ?  _

_ Plein de non-câlins,  _

_ Warlock _

Il n’avait pas vraiment prévu la direction dans laquelle sa lettre était partie, mais cela l’avait fait réfléchir pour de vrai. Reposant son stylo, la tête désormais vide des soucis que lui avait posés son père, il prit une enveloppe et marqua de nouveau ‘ _ Nanny Ashtoreth _ ’ sur le rabat avant de la ranger dans le tiroir. S’affalant sur son lit, il vida l’air de ses poumons et fixa le plafond. Une mouche s’y baladait, inconsciente des tourments qui occupaient l’esprit de Warlock. 

« Est-ce que c’est vraiment si horrible que ça de ne pas agir comme un homme ? D’aimer les câlins et de vouloir pleurer quand ça va mal... Tu as une réponse toi la mouche ? » Sa question ne fut répondue que par un  _ Bzz Bzzzz _ qui l’énerva très rapidement. 

La semaine qui suivit, il n’osa pas ouvrir son tiroir, partagé entre l’envie et l’angoisse de savoir si la lettre était toujours là ou pas. Il céda le samedi, après un petit-déjeuner fait de crêpes à différents parfums, car celles-ci lui rappelaient Nanny et les histoires qu’elles racontaient à propos de 2 amis, dont les rencontres se finissaient en général par un repas. Ouvrant le tiroir de son bureau avec appréhension, il jeta un coup d'œil à l’intérieur redoutant d’y voir la silhouette d’une fleur. En effet, une fleur plutôt simple en apparence y reposait, mais les nuances de teintes sur ses pétales lui donnaient toute sa beauté. La prenant délicatement en main, Warlock fit une photo pour savoir son nom puis l’admira une dernière fois avant de la poser avec précautions sur son bureau. L’écran de son téléphone affichait diverses fleurs, toutes d’une couleur différente mais portant le même nom : Anémone. En recherchant la signification de cette fleur, plusieurs revenaient mais celle qu’il rencontrait le plus était “confiance et affection”. Souriant à son écran, il prit la fleur et la huma une fois avant de la ranger dans l’encyclopédie de botanique où reposait encore l’asphodèle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si vous souhaitez joindre le serveur Good Omens Français, contactez-moi


	3. Boule de neige - Je suis fier de vous aimer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Écrit avec le thème "longue distance"

Après cet épisode malencontreux, Thaddeus Dowling prêta encore moins attention à son fils, ne le forçant plus à venir pour telle ou telle occasion et à quelques reprises l’ignora ouvertement quand Warlock lui posait une question. Bien évidemment, cette nouvelle dynamique ne passa pas inaperçue parmi les camarades de classe du garçon. Il fut questionné plusieurs fois à ce sujet mais jamais il n’expliqua ce qui se passait, donnant l’impression qu’il ne voulait rien révéler pour que tout le monde s’intéresse à lui ; ce qui était faux, il en avait honte en réalité. 

La rumeur "Le petit Dowling mendie de l'attention" circulait à toute vitesse dans l'école, choquant les professeurs qui ne faisaient rien pour la calmer ou pour la stopper, et prenant une nouvelle dimension dès qu’elle commençait à se calmer. En plus de cette désagréable rumeur, les gens dans sa classe l’ignorèrent de plus en plus, lui jetant des regards en coin à chaque fois qu’il se faisait remarquer en classe ou dans un couloir. Malheureusement, le mauvais traitement ne s’arrêta pas à ce stade, un de ses professeurs se mit à le rembarrer devant toute la classe quand les rares fois où il participait il donnait la mauvaise réponse puis cela se muta en humiliation presque quotidienne.

Cela faisait 8 mois que le banc s’était effondré sous Warlock. 7 mois depuis le début des rumeurs. 5 mois pour l’ignorance des camarades. 4 mois d’humiliation. Il en avait parlé bien évidemment, mais sans preuve c’était sa parole contre celle de toute l’école ; un combat perdu d’avance. En plus de l’école, Warlock devait faire face à ce qui l’attendait une fois chez lui : un père qui ne le regarde plus et une mère qui ne sait pas s’y prendre avec un enfant. Il était soulagé d’un certain côté d’être enfant unique, personne d’autre n’aurait à subir de telles conditions.

De nombreuses fois, il s’était assis à son bureau, une feuille vierge devant lui et le stylo à la main mais il ne savait pas comment commencer sa lettre sans donner l’impression de se plaindre ou d’être ce dont les autres l’accusaient : un égocentrisme démesuré. Pour le 3e anniversaire du départ de Nanny  — le 31 mars (pâques)  — Warlock se décida à écrire et de finir sa lettre sans s’attarder sur l’impression qu’il pourrait donner. 

_ Nanny, _

_ Plus rien ne va depuis ton départ, c’est comme une boule de neige qui roule et roule sans pouvoir s’arrêter et en grossissant à chaque tour. Je ne sais toujours pas où sont les lettres et qui me donne ces fleurs mais j’aime penser que c’est toi qui les as et que tu as soudoyé un employé de la maison ; ce serait bien ton style. Comment va Frère Francis d’ailleurs ? _

_ Je tourne autour du pot, désolé. C’est que je n’ai pas envie de t’en parler, je devrais le faire ceci dit ! Mais tu seras déçue par moi, comme tous les autres le sont. Papa est déçu que je ne sois pas le fils dont il ait rêvé et il ne m’emmène plus nulle part, les personnes dans ma classe pensent que c’est de ma faute mais comme je n’ai rien voulu expliquer, ils m’ignorent aussi. Et depuis quelques mois, un professeur s’est mis à m’humilier devant tout le monde. C’est pitoyable, je sais, le fait que je n’arrive pas à me défendre seul ni à leur dire d’arrêter mais rien n’y fait je te promets que j’ai essayé ! Je ne veux pas toute l’attention, je veux juste qu’on me laisse tranquille. Tout le monde est dégoûté de moi, je le vois à leur façon de me regarder, j’aimerais disparaître dans un trou pour que personne ne me voie plus jamais.  _

_ Maman ne me parle plus non plus, elle ne sait pas quoi dire pour me réconforter donc elle ne dit rien et me jette des coups d'œil tristes par dessus son épaule. Papa ne m’adresse plus la parole, mais je le vois parfois me regarde avec pitié. _

_ Tu penses qu’un jour Papa sera fier de moi ? _

_ XXX _

_ Warlock _

N’osant même pas se relire, il mit la lettre dans l’enveloppe, gribouilla le nom de Nanny sur le rabat et partit dormir, afin d’oublier ce qu’il pouvait de cette horrible période. Quand il se réveilla le lendemain, il était déjà 13 heures de l’après-midi et pas un bruit dans la maison alors que c’était samedi. Allant dans la cuisine pied-nu, il vit un mot de sa mère sur le frigo “ _ Nous sommes partis à une inauguration d’une nouvelle statue au musée Tussauds. Il y a de quoi manger dans le frigo, utilise le micro-ondes pour te faire chauffer tes plats.  _ _ — Maman ♥ _ ” et le laissa collé sur la porte avant de se prendre une brique de lait et du pain puis de retourner se calfeutrer dans sa chambre. En y rentrant, il vit la fleur reposant sur son bureau, à l’endroit exact où il avait abandonné sa lettre hier, une magnifique fleur ronde d’un blanc immaculé. D’une façon qui devenait habituelle, Warlock prit une photo de la fleur pour rechercher son nom “Boule de Neige” et sa signification “Je suis fier de vous aimer”. Quand il lut ces mots, son cœur se serra, sa lèvre inférieure trembla et ses yeux s’embuèrent et avant qu’il n’ait eu le temps de réagir il était en train de pleurer à chaudes larmes, serrant la fleur contre lui, mais toujours avec légèreté pour le pas l'abîmer. 

Si quelqu’un passait dans le couloir, il aurait pu entendre de longs sanglots entrecoupés de “Merci” et de “Nanny” ainsi que de reniflements peu engageants. 

  
  


Le lundi, fort du message de soutien de l’expéditeur anonyme — il était désormais persuadé que c’était Nanny Ashtoreth —, il retourna en classe, prêt à affronter tout ce que l’avenir pourrait lui apporter. Sa surprise fut au maximum quand il apprit que le professeur qui avait pris l’habitude de l’humilier venait de démissionner ‘pour raisons personnelles’, et il se réjouit de ne plus avoir à faire avec lui. Son répit fut de bien courte durée. À peine quelques semaines après ce départ, les élèves les moins recommandables de l’école avaient eu vent de la nouvelle rumeur qui courait sur Warlock : “Il a supplié ses parents de payer le prof pour qu’il dégage.” Ces élèves l’avaient approché alors qu’il sortait d’un cours de science et l’avait tiré à l’écart. 

« — Tu crois pouvoir t’en sortir juste parce que t’es riche ? lui aboya le plus grand.

— On n’a pas peur de toi fillette, lui cracha dessus un autre.

— Tu vas regretter d’avoir fait virer le prof tapette, le menaça le plus fluet.

— Vous croyez que ses vieux remarqueront si on le frappe ? demanda le plus grand.

— Ouais, faut pas taper. On va juste parler, hein ? Y’a rien de mal avec les mots, pas vrai, mauviette ? »


	4. Tamaris - Comptez sur ma protection

Le nouveau traitement lui faisait regretter ceux d’avant, les regards et répliques déplaisantes pouvaient s’oublier et s’ignorer, mais les intimidations face à face pas vraiment. Plusieurs mois plus tard, Warlock avait eu vraiment un jour pourri : de la pluie dès le matin et il avait oublié son parapluie, des livres de cours oubliés, son blanco avait lâché dès la première heure de cours, le midi il était passé dans les derniers à la cantine et il ne restait plus que du gratin de choux-fleurs et du poisson à la bordelaise, il s’était fait remarquer en cours parce que le prof lui avait demandé de lire sa réponse et il avait bégayé. Et cerise sur le gâteau, après sa dernière heure il s’était fait emmener par les 3 garçons qui l’avaient acculé de nombreux mois auparavant, et ils l’avaient humilié une nouvelle fois, réussissant presque à briser sa détermination à ne pas pleurer devant eux. 

En revanche, chez lui, il s’en donna à cœur joie, criant de toutes ses forces dans l’oreiller. Une fois calmé, il décida d’aller ouvrir l’encyclopédie de botanique pour avoir des pensées positives en regardant les fleurs que lui avait offertes Nanny. À côté de chaque fleur, il avait mis un bout de papier où il avait noté la signification de chacune et en les posant avec précaution sur son bureau il se sentit envahi d’un second souffle. Revigoré, il prit de quoi accrocher les fleurs pour les avoir toujours sous les yeux sans devoir ouvrir l’encyclopédie ; et 3 fleurs se retrouvèrent encadrées, leur signification prenant la place d’honneur sous la tige de chacune. Fixant son œuvre, il prit une décision qu’il allait mettre en œuvre le plus vite possible.

Ainsi, le lendemain, quand ses bourreaux l'encerclèrent près des casiers et lui jetèrent leurs insultes habituelles, il répliqua. 

« Je cherche peut-être à attirer l’attention mais je ne suis pas stupide. Vous en revanche… » Warlock n’eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le plus grand (et le plus costaud) lui envoya son poing dans la figure, ses phalanges rencontrant son arcade sourcilière et l'œil. Se penchant à cause de la douleur, Warlock venait juste d’apposer sa paume là où la main de l’autre avait frappé qu’il sentit un autre choc sur son visage. Le plus grand et costaud lui avait giflé la joue droite d’un revers de main ce qui avait eu pour conséquence de lui faire éclater la lèvre. 

« — Pauvre con ! Tu crois vraiment qu’on va se laisser insulter comme si de rien n’était ? T’es vraiment qu’une triste merde ! » Il s’apprêtait à le refrapper mais les deux autres tourmenteurs l’en empêchèrent.

« — Arrête Gustave ! On va avoir de gros ennuis si tu continues ! Toi le lâche, tu peux partir, mais qu’on te recroise pas dans le coin. »

Warlock ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et il prit ses jambes à son coup direction la maison. Une fois chez lui, il passa en coup de vent dans la salle de bain pour prendre la trousse des premiers soins puis s’enferma dans sa chambre. Après avoir pansé ses blessures du mieux qu’il pouvait, il prit une feuille et un stylo au hasard pour écrire à sa nourrice. 

_ Nanny,  _

_ Tu te souviens de ce dont j’avais parlé dans ma dernière lettre, des humiliations et des regards ? Et bien ça s’est empiré. La semaine après cette lettre, le professeur en question a été renvoyé mais d’autres élèves ont pris le relai et c’est bien pire ! Ils m’encerclent presque tous les soirs à la fin des cours et m’insultent de tous les noms. Je commençais à ne plus pouvoir les supporter, j’étais au bord de la rupture mais, en regardant les fleurs que tu m’as envoyées, je me suis dit que je devais être à la hauteur de tes attentes. Alors aujourd’hui quand ils sont venus je leur ai envoyé une pique mais ils m’ont frappé au visage.  _

_ Jusqu’à présent, ils n’avaient jamais osé mais maintenant qu’ils ont vu à quel point c’est facile, je crains qu’ils ne continuent. En plus, je ne pense pas que mes parents font suffisamment attention pour remarquer un œil gonflé ou une lèvre fendue ; donc s’ils deviennent intelligents je pense qu’ils vont finir par frapper là où personne ne peut voir. Et qui sait quelle sera leur nouvelle limite alors ? Et si les autres se mettent aussi à me frapper ? Ou rien qu’à me mettre des pichenettes ? J’ai lu quelque part que c’était une torture aussi efficace que l’arrachage d’ongles !  _

_ J’ai peur Nanny, je ne sais pas quoi faire pour que tout s’arrête.  _

_ Warlock _

Étant dans le besoin de réconfort, il laissa la lettre sur le bureau et s’assit sur son lit, les yeux rivés sur la lettre pour ne pas manquer l’instant précis où la fleur allait apparaître. Mais il eut beau la fixer, rien ne se passa. Ce fut quand il commença à somnoler, dépassé par tous les évènements de la journée, qu’il entendu un faible ‘ _ pop _ ’ qui le ramena à la réalité. Sur son bureau reposait une fleur d’un rose très pâle dont le doux parfum lui parvenait déjà. Titubant après s’être pris la couette dans les pieds il sautilla jusqu’au bureau, s’agrippant aux bords. Il sortit son téléphone pour entamer le rituel : la recherche du nom de la fleur “Tamaris” et de sa signification “Comptez sur ma protection” puis de sa mise à sécher dans les pages de l’encyclopédie avant qu’elle ne puisse rejoindre ses consœurs dans un cadre sur le mur. 

Le lendemain, en retournant à l’école, il se sentait plus fort grâce au soutien de sa nourrice et ne baissa pas la tête comme il en avait pris l’habitude : il leva le menton bien haut, regardant chaque personne qu’il croisait dans les yeux. À la fin de la journée, il s’attendait à croiser ses tourmenteurs mais personne ne vint l’embêter, ce dont il se ravit. Le surlendemain, il ne les croisa pas non plus mais entendit les embryons d’une rumeur : a priori, les 3 garçons qui martyrisaient Warlock étaient cloués au lit avec des symptômes post-traumatiques et lui avaient rédigé une lettre d’excuse. Voyant la rédemption des “caïds” de l’école, les autres élèves se gardèrent bien d’aller embêter le jeune Dowling et peu à peu la vie reprit son cours normal, avec le type d’interactions auquel on peut s’attendre dans une classe de 6e.


	5. Améthyste - Je crois fermement en vous

Malheureusement, les problèmes ne disparaissent jamais vraiment, et encore moins quand notre âme est liée en quelque sorte à l’Antéchrist. Ainsi, dans sa 11e année d’existence, Warlock Dowling se sentait différent des autres années, un je-ne-sais-quoi avait changé et cela lui pesait sur la conscience. L’atmosphère qui l’entourait à l’école avait elle aussi changée pendant cette dernière année ce qui avait encouragé sa réflexion sur un transfert. Le cursus normal ne lui convenait plus dans le collège local. Il avait fait plusieurs heures de recherches et la seule école qui vérifiait tous ses critères se trouvait être une école prestigieuse, faisant aussi pensionnat, mais les élèves étaient seulement les meilleurs. Il se savait être un bon élève, studieux et prêt à l’effort si besoin était mais il ne pensait pas être à la hauteur. Malgré tout, il demanda conseil à son entourage, ses parents, les professeurs, des professionnels de l’orientation mais tous lui donnaient la même réponse : “Tu peux toujours essayer, au pire tu retourneras au collège public”. 

C’était gentil à eux et il voyait la logique de la phrase mais ce n’était pas ce dont il a besoin. Il avait besoin que quelqu’un lui dise clairement “Vas-y, fonce ! Mets-y toute ton énergie et toute ta volonté ! Et si ça rate, tu recommences encore et encore jusqu’à réussir !” Ou bien quelque chose du même ordre d’idée. Ayant épuisé les ressources de support à proximité, il se tourna vers la seule qui lui restait et qui ne l’avait jamais laissé tomber jusqu’à présent : Nanny Ashtoreth. Il lui écrivit donc une lettre, toujours avec le même stylo (qui commençait à montrer des signes de fatigue ceci dit). 

_ Nanny, _

_ Ça fait longtemps que je ne t’ai pas écrit de lettre, tout allait pour le mieux ici, c’est pour ça. Je suppose que je devrais me sentir coupable de ne t’écrire que quand j’ai besoin d’aide ou de réconfort mais je ne pense pas que tu sois d’accord avec un étalage de sentimentalisme trop fort.  _

_ Tu te souviens des soucis que j’ai eus à l’école il y a 2 ans ? Tout s’est résolu après ma dernière lettre, je ne sais pas qui remercier (à moins que tu n’y sois pour quelque chose, auquel cas je te dis un grand merci du fond du cœur) mais depuis je me sens mal à l’école. En plus de ça, cette année fut vraiment bizarre, comme si je la vivais à travers un filtre flou ; je n’ai aucune idée de ce qui s’est passé pour être honnête.  _

_ Enfin bref. Comme le collège public ne me convient plus, j’en ai cherché un autre qui soit plus adéquat et j’en ai trouvé un. Malheureusement, c’est un pensionnat prestigieux et presque personne n’y rentre en cours de processus. Je pense être un bon élève mais les résultats attendus doivent être bien plus important, j’hésite à faire une candidature de peur qu’elle ne soit rejetée. C’est un établissement qui a un club botanique reconnu pour les concours qu’il a gagné ; or la botanique est le domaine dans lequel je voudrais travailler plus tard. Frère Francis a finalement réussi à me faire aimer Sœur Limace et Frère Escargot. Tes explications sur les fleurs et la manière d’en prendre soin m’ont vraiment passionné aussi, donc la botanique c’est en quelque sorte le seul lien que j’ai avec vous.  _

_ En plus, Wycliffe (c’est le nom de l’école) est en périphérie de la ville donc c’est bien moins bruyant que le reste de la ville et on peut rester à l’école presque toute l’année ! Ce qui veut dire que si je suis pris, mes parents n’auront plus à me supporter. À ce propos, mon père s’intéresse à moins seulement de temps en temps pour me crier dessus, c’est plutôt épuisant.  _

_ Est-ce que tu crois que j’ai des chances d’être accepté dans cette école ? _

_ Jamais je n’oublierais ta berceuse,  _

_ Warlock _

Il signa la lettre, puis écrivit le nom de la destinataire sur le rabat avant de ranger la lettre dans le tiroir et de vaguer à ses autres occupations. Ce ne fut que le lendemain qu’il rouvrit ce tiroir, impatient de voir la fleur et donc la réponse de Nanny. En soi, il n’avait eu aucune confirmation que c’était bien elle, mais il savait que c’était le cas ; de la même façon que l’on peut reconnaitre quelqu’un juste en entendant le bruit des pas. Cette fois-ci, la fleur était une améthyste d’un bleu si pâle qu’elle en paraissait blanche. La signification lui redonna un grand sourire “ _ Je crois fermement en vous _ ”, et il eut l’impression que Nanny se tenait debout à côté de lui, souriant de toutes ses dents avec les pattes-d’oie qui se formaient autour des yeux. Une boule de chaleur lui emplit le ventre et s’y logea, le décidant à faire — et à envoyer — sa candidature pour le prestigieux établissement Wycliffe. 


	6. Cactus - Chaleur et amour maternel

Désirer quelque chose fait que l’on s’en crée une image parfaite, et quand la réalité nous rattrape, nous sommes déçus. C’est ce qui s’est passé pour Warlock et l’école qu’il rêvait d’intégrer. Il reçut une lettre du directeur, expliquant à quel point ils seraient honorés de recevoir le fils d’un ambassadeur dans leur école et bla et bla et bla. Son dossier avait été retenu mais ce fut vraiment le travail de ses parents qui lui permit d’accéder à ce rêve. 

Environ 1 an après son entrée dans l’école, pendant les vacances de Noël, il s’ennuyait fermement au pensionnat, puisque presque tout le monde était rentré et ceux qui restaient n’avaient pas son âge et donc il ne les connaissait pas. Il s’était installé avec une pile de livres et du chocolat près d’une cheminée, le dortoir étant bien trop froid et vide pour lui tout seul, et avait fini de lire ses livres depuis longtemps. Un souvenir d’un autre Noël lui vint en tête, celui de ses 5 ans. Nanny avait enfin accepté de porter le pull avec la tête de renne et pour combler le tout avait mis des lunettes de soleil en forme de sapin, un déguisement qui avait fait rougir Frère Francis quand il l’avait vue. À l’époque, Warlock n’en avait pas pensé grand-chose mais désormais du haut de ses 12 ans il comprenait que Francis avait été émoustillé par cet accoutrement et il se demandait pourquoi. Puisqu’ils étaient ensemble, voire mariés, il l’avait sans doute déjà vue dans un pull de Noël sinon c’est bizarre ; mais après tout, peut-être qu’ils ne fêtent pas Noël d’habitude. 

Avoir autant pensé à Nanny l’avait rendu mélancolique et il se leva difficilement pour aller chercher du papier et un crayon avant de se réinstaller devant l’âtre. 

_ Nanny, _

_ Je sais que j’ai dit que je n’allais pas t’écrire sans raison et pourtant me voilà en train de t’écrire cela. En y réfléchissant bien, il y en a une de raison : JE M’ENNUIE. J’ai été accepté à l’école que je voulais, grâce à tes encouragements, et c’est aussi bien que je le pensais sauf que pendant les vacances il n’y a plus personne et c’est juste ennuyant à mourir. J’essaye donc de trouver des occupations saines, et l’une d’elles est de t’écrire. Ne t’inquiète pas, je pense que ce sera la seule lettre que tu recevras de ce style, je ne suis pas non plus un fan de l'étalage de sentiments, ça me rend trop vulnérable. En parlant de faiblesse, Papa et Maman n'ont rien dit du tout sur mon changement d'école, pas un seul "Bravo" ou quoi que ce soit. Je crois que rendre mes parents fiers de moi est voué à l'échec puisqu'ils ne se préoccupent même pas de ce qui se passe dans ma vie. Ils sont occupés, je le sais bien mais je suis quand même leur fils, non ? À moins que je n'aie été adopté et que je n'en sache rien ! Sauf que s'ils m'ont adopté ça veut dire qu'ils voulaient un enfant, et là ils agissent comme s'ils avaient été mieux sans moi… Si seulement je pouvais me débrouiller seul.  _

_ Enfin bref ! Je ne vais pas plomber l'ambiance de Noël ! D'ailleurs, je me demandais, est-ce que toi et Francis vous le fêtez ? Car, je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens, mais à un Noël passé avec moi tu avais porté un pull de renne et des lunettes rigolotes, et quand Francis t'a vu il est devenu tout rouge. Ma déduction, pas de cette époque évidemment, c'est qu'il ne t'avait jamais vu ainsi donc vous ne fêtez pas Noël, et comme vous êtes tout le temps ensemble tu ne l'as jamais vu avec un pull de saison non plus. Puisque c'est l'époque, essaye de lui en offrir un, je suis sûr que vous allez bien vous amuser.  _

_ Désolé encore d'avoir écrit pour ne rien dire. _

_ Warlock _

Le jeune homme laissa la lettre ainsi, sans la mettre dans une enveloppe, car il n'en avait pas pris et il se sentait bien trop à l'aise près du feu pour se relever. Les craquements du bois finirent par le bercer et il s'endormit ainsi, recroquevillé devant l'âtre entouré par des livres et une lettre.

À son réveil, la missive avait disparue, remplacée par une fleur. Le jeune homme ne chercha pas directement le sens de cette fleur, s'attendant à ce que ce soit une sorte de reproche et il se sentait trop bien pour faire face à quelque chose de négatif. Cependant, la curiosité finit par avoir le dessus, et il apprit que la fleur de cactus qu'il tenait dans les mains signifiait "Chaleur et amour maternel". Il la mit dans son livre préféré du moment  _ Les Thanatonautes _ de Bernard Werber, un livre qui n'avait absolument aucun lien avec la botanique mais qui l'avait énormément fait réfléchir sur la façon dont le monde et la mort étaient perçus par nous, humains.


	7. Sceau de Salomon - Ton secret est bien gardé

Pendant l'année de ses 13 ans, Warlock commença à trainer avec les garçons plus âgés de son dortoir et à les suivre lors de leurs soirées nocturnes. Celles-ci se finissaient souvent par un film ou un extrait pornographique, ou une discussion très appuyée sur les atouts de telle ou telle actrice. Pendant ces séances, il y eut de nombreuses occasions pour se masturber, et ils le faisaient tous dans la même pièce sans que ça n'ait l'air de déranger les autres. En revanche, Warlock s'était éclipsé plusieurs fois, car il se sentait gêné d'afficher aussi ouvertement quelque chose d’aussi personnel. 

Lors d'une visite de routine à l'infirmerie, il était dans la salle d'attente et en feuilletant les prospectus laissés sur une table il tomba sur un titre qui lui attira l'œil " _ Homme or Femme, pourquoi se limiter à 2 choix ? _ ". En le lisant, il apprit l'existence d'une myriade d'autres sexualités et décida alors d'en parler à l'infirmière. Cette dernière lui conseilla d'en parler avec quelqu'un de confiance de qui il était proche, et si possible qui connaissait un peu le sujet afin de ne pas le blesser ou lui dire d'énormes bêtises. Ce fut donc tout naturellement que l'esprit de Warlock se tourna vers Nanny. 

_ Nanny Ashtoreth, _

_ Je ne sais pas comment amener le sujet en douceur alors je vais y aller franco. Est-ce que tu t'y connais en identité sexuelle ? Parce qu'aujourd'hui j'ai lu un flyer où ils listaient les autres types avec une rapide description et après de plus amples recherches, je crois avoir trouvé ce qui me correspond le mieux : genderfluid. D’après ce que j’ai compris c’est quand on s’identifie ni homme ni femme mais plus comme un mix des deux ou encore rien du tout. C’est encore très flou et nouveau dans ma tête mais en réalisant que je pouvais être à la fois femme et homme je me suis senti soulagé, c’est quelque chose de normal après tout. J’ai aussi vu qu’il était commun d’utiliser le pronom ‘iel’ pour bien indiquer la fluidité mais je ne me sens pas très à l’aise avec, peut-être parce que c’était la première fois que je le voyais écrit ? Et puis si j’utilise ce pronom, il va falloir que je fasse mon coming-out à mes parents et je crains que ça ne finisse mal. Ils n’ont pas l’air très ouverts d’esprit.  _

_ Crois-tu qu’il serait mieux que je leur dise ou non ? _

_ Au secours. _

_ Warlock _

Il ne savait pas comment réagir face à cette nouvelle découverte, ni même comment expliquer ce qu’il ressentait et il la mit donc dans une enveloppe où il écrit le nom de la destinataire puis attendit patiemment qu’une fleur apparaisse en lieu et place de la missive. Cela prit bien plus longtemps que d’habitude et Warlock commençait à vraiment s’inquiéter quand soudain, la lettre disparue dans un ‘ _ pop _ ’ et à la place se trouvait une tige avec plusieurs clochettes blanches. La signification du Sceau de Salomon est “ _ Ton secret est bien gardé _ ”. Il était reconnaissant envers Nanny de lui laisser le choix de faire con coming-out ou pas, mais il aurait bien voulu une vraie réponse d’elle, pas seulement un code pour le réconforter. 

Sa vie en tant que genderfluid fut parsemée de soucis mais il avait toujours un petit peu de rancœur envers Nanny, suffisamment pour ne pas lui écrire de lettres pendant 2 ans. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre a été écrit sans d'expérience personnelle, j'ai uniquement fait des recherches. Je m'excuse donc s'il y a des incohérences.


	8. Agérate - Vous êtes mon bien le plus précieux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà le dénouement !

Le jour même de ses 16 ans, Warlock se réveilla soudainement, l’esprit clair et alerte comme après une douche bien froide. Il resta immobile quelques instants avant de pivoter la tête pour regarder l’heure sur son réveil mais ses yeux tombèrent sur une fleur à la place. Il fronça les sourcils, certain de ne pas avoir écrit de lettre la veille et encore moins de l’avoir laissée sur le coin de son oreiller. Il s’assit, prit la fleur dans une main et sans la quitter des yeux alla récupérer son téléphone sur la table de nuit. Une photo plus tard, la fleur avait livré son nom et son sens : “ _ Agérate _ ”, “ _ Vous êtes mon bien le plus précieux _ ”. 

« Pourquoi m’enverrait-elle une fleur ? Ça n’a aucun sens. Et encore moins avec une telle signification, on dirait que quelque chose d’horrible va se produire… Ça ne lui ressemble pas d’être si sentimentale. Si seulement j’avais un moyen de la joindre en direct, autrement que par ces fichues lettres ! »

Warlock s’habilla d’un pantalon noir en velours, d’un veston assorti et d’une chemise grise en coton, ne quittant sa chambre que pour aller se chercher quelque chose à manger et se méfiant de ne pas croiser l’un de ses parents. Leur relation s’était terriblement dégradée au cours des années passées et ils ne pouvaient pas passer une heure ensemble sans que ça ne finisse dans les cris. Faire son coming-out en tant que genderfluid n’avait pas été une si bonne idée finalement même si sur le moment cela paraissait être une bonne idée. Après tout, ses parents avaient été à la réception d’un mariage gay et ils n’en avaient dit que du bien ! Mais il faut croire que la tolérance qu’ils ont envers les autres ne s’appliquait pas à lui.

Il était en train de réfléchir à tout cela quand le bruit strident de la sonnette retentit, puis le ‘tac-tac’ des talons de sa mère et la porte qui s’ouvrait. Il ne pouvait pas entendre clairement ce qui se disait dans l’entrée mais il distinguait 3 voix : celle de sa mère et 2 autres, des hommes a priori, cependant il avait des doutes car l’une d’elles était très modulée et l’autre plutôt douce.

Le bruit des pas se rapprochait dangereusement de sa chambre alors il s’affala sur son lit et prit le premier livre qui lui tombait sous la main, un recueil de légendes du monde entier, et fit semblant de lire, la fleur Agérate à côté de lui sur la couette. Les pas s’arrêtèrent juste derrière sa porte et il crut percevoir un échange

« — Crois-tu qu’on puisse rentrer comme ainsi, sans prévenir ?

— On toque, c’est suffisant  _ Angel _ .

— Alors à toi l’honneur. »

Malgré l’avertissement, Warlock sursauta au son des phalanges contre le bois et bafouilla sa réponse. La porte s’ouvrit lentement — du moins c’est ce qu’il ressentait — sur la silhouette d’une personne et il détailla son visage. Les cheveux roux mi-longs, les lunettes de soleil et le drôle de sourire lui donnèrent l’identité de la personne.

« — Nanny ! Qu’est-ce que tu fais-là ?

— Je te l’ai dit non ? Tu es une chose des plus précieuses que j’ai, alors on va prendre soin de toi. Je pensais que tu serais plus intelligent que ça.

— C’était pour ça la fleur sur l’oreiller ce matin ? » Elle allait répondre quand l’autre personne intervint.

« — Des fleurs ? Vraiment ? Tu n’aurais rien pu trouver de mieux, une lettre électronique par exemple ?

—  _ Angel _ , tu sais parfaitement qu’on dit email… »

Warlock les écouta se chamailler alors qu’il regardait l’autre personne en essayant de deviner son identité, ce fut un regard caché par des lunettes de soleil qui lui donna la réponse. 

« — Frère Francis ! C’est vous ? Vous êtes bien plus élégant qu’en tant que jardinier. Et… Nanny et vous êtes bien en couple ! J’en étais sûr ! J’aurais parié dessus. 

— Ah euh, oui. Mon vrai nom est Aziraphale mais…

— Suffit mon ange, tu auras le temps de tout raconter plus tard. Je pense être sûr que tu ne t’entends pas avec tes parents, ça te dirait de venir vivre chez nous ? On a tout ce qu’il te faut.

— J’en serai ravi mais je ne suis pas encore majeur…

— Tatata ! Une broutille ! Nous sommes tes parrains, alors tu peux venir, tes parents sont d’accord. »

Warlock bondit hors du lit pour aller se planter face à Nanny et lui fit un câlin malgré la différence de taille qui existait encore. 

« — Tu n’es pas une femme, pas vrai ?

— Aussi femme que tu es homme. » 

Puis il rompit l’embrassade et fit sa valise, emportant principalement des livres, quelques vêtements et les 8 fleurs qui avaient rythmé sa vie pendant les 8 années précédentes à faire des échanges longue distance avec son ancienne nourrice. 

Il se retrouva à l’arrière du siège d’une superbe Bentley, accompagnant avec Francis sa Nanny au chant sur du Queen alors qu’ils allaient vers une librairie de Soho.

Le début parfait d’une nouvelle époque dans sa vie.


	9. De l'autre côté

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voici la raison pour laquelle Crowley a reçut les lettres de Warlock.

Tout a commencé non pas dans le Jardin mais dans l'arrière-boutique d'une librairie. Cette dernière accueillait un ange et un démon, accompagnés d'une dizaine de bouteilles de Gewurztraminer, qui débattaient sur… le Père Noël. 

« (Aziraphale) – Ce que je ne comprends pas  _ burp _ c'est comment il reçoit ses lettres. Tous les enfants lui écrivent mais il n'y a pas de bureau de poste au Groenland.

(Crowley, bien moins alcoolisé) – Si ça se trouve c'est un des nôtres et il fait  _ claquement de doigts _ pour qu'elles arrivent Pouf ! chez lui. 

(A) – Donc il les miraculerait toutes chez lui ? On dirait que c'est beaucoup de travail… Doit y'avoir un moyen pour sip… sipl… rendre tout ça facile.

(C) – Son nom est marqué sur les lettres, non ?

(A) – Mnoui, et ?

(C) – Le miracle pourrait être de faire venir à lui tout ce qui porte son nom ?

(A) – Ce serait très peu pratique. Disons que ce soit un surnom, ou une blague, il prendrait quand même le support ?

(C) – S'il peut voir l'intention de la personne, alors ça devrait marcher. 

_ Aziraphale pose un regard vide sur lui. _

(C) – Mieux vaut dessouler.

_ Les bouteilles de Gewurztraminer se remplissent au son de borborygmes. _

(C) – Je disais donc, si on intègre les sentiments du rédacteur dans les conditions pour que le miracle se réalise, alors ça pourrait marcher.

(C) – C'est la même idée que le dicton "Si tu éternues, quelqu'un penses à toi".

(A) – On peut donner des conditions à nos miracles ?

(C, haussant les épaules) – Il n'y a qu'à essayer.»

Et c'est ainsi que les deux entités durent écrire chacun deux lettres, l'une classique, neutre et l'autre destinée à chacun. Sur les rabats ils durent écrire le nom de l'autre, peu importe le ton de la lettre, puis effectuer le miracle d'attirer à eux les lettres qui contenaient uniquement les sentiments. Pour plus d'intimité ils ne firent pas le test immédiatement, mais attendirent 2 heures, le temps que chacun puisse rédiger correctement sans stress.

Ce fut un énorme succès ! 

Aziraphale reçut la lettre de Crowley la seconde après avoir effectué le miracle, et il l'ouvrit, curieux de savoir ce qu'il avait pu écrire à son propos. 

_ Angel, _

_ Nous nous connaissons depuis des milliers d'années et c'est seulement maintenant que nous trouvons une possibilité de se contacter sans se voir en tête à tête. Je dois avouer que nos rencontres me manqueraient, parler et manger et boire en ta compagnie sont une des rares choses qui me tiennent à cœur.  _

_ Rome. Qui aurait pensé qu'un ange serait enclin à partager sa tablée avec un être tel que moi ? Par la suite, malgré tes refus pour l'Arrangement, nous nous sommes rencontrés tout autour du monde ; même en Chine, pour les premiers feux d'artifices.  _

_ Je ne sais pas si cette idée avec les mots va marcher mais ce serait pas trop mal de pouvoir communiquer.  _

_ J'ai vu qu'un nouveau restaurant thaïlandais s'était ouvert à côté du magasin d'antiquités sur Camden, tu veux qu'on y fasse faire un tour un de ces jours ?  _

_ A.J.Crowley _

Le démon en revanche, attendit bien plus longtemps que les 2 heures convenues, inquiet que certains troubles passés ne reviennent le hanter dans le présent. Mais il finit par effectuer ce miracle à condition, fermant les yeux dans un premier temps, afin de se préparer mentalement à la quantité d'énergie que cela allait lui prélever. Crowley fut sincèrement étonné de ne pas ressentir plus qu'une pichenette dans son réservoir d'énergie. Ce qui apparut sur son bureau ressemblait plus à un manuscrit de nouvelle qu'à une lettre écrite pour un miracle-test mais il reconnaissait bien la calligraphie de son ange ayant écrit  _ Anthony J. Crowley, Esq _ sur le rabat. Il souleva ce dernier, excité de savoir ce qu'Aziraphale avait bien pu écrire tout en pensant à lui.

_ Mon cher Crowley, _

_ Je vois un avantage énorme aux lettres, et je vais donc en profiter. Je souhaiterais donc te remercier de toutes les gentillesses et attention dont tu m'as couvert ces derniers millénaires. Devrais-je le faire chronologiquement ou bien selon ce que j'ai préféré ? Je crains qu'il n'y en ai trop pour me souvenir de tout, alors je te prie de m'excuser si une occurrence m'échappe. _

_ Commençons. _

_ Paris, 1793, tu m'as sauvé de la décorporation et malgré ton sarcasme, tu as bien voulu m'emmener manger. Des crêpes en plus, exactement ce que j'étais venu chercher ! En rentrant à la librairie, j'ai étonnamment trouvé certaines crêpes que j'aurais voulu gouter mais que le restaurant ne faisait plus à cause de la révolution. Je sais que tu es l'auteur derrière ce don anonyme. Merci mon cher. _

_ Suivant, Londres 1941, l'église. À l'époque je t'avais déjà dit merci pour avoir sauvé mes livres mais jamais pour être intervenu. La révélation de tes prénoms (le J pour Jinx ?) a été si inattendue qu'elle a éclipsé le fait que tu t'es brûlé les pieds sur un sol sacré pour mon bien. En y repensant, j'aimerais pouvoir revenir là-bas et te proposer de panser tes pieds. Et ce costume mettait vraiment ton enveloppe en valeur, j'espère que tu l'as gardé. _

_ Liuyang, 1147, les premiers feux d'artifices en tant que véritable spectacle. Nous nous étions isolés sur une colline d'où nous pouvions voir ces explosions jaunes et blanches d'une beauté indescriptible. L'odeur persistante de soufre dans l'air nous mettait mal à l'aise mais à l'aide d'un miracle bénin ce ne fut plus un problème. Plusieurs heures après la fin du spectacle nous étions encore sur cette colline, partageant les restes d'un repas et quelques bouteilles d'alcool, quand le temps se mit à tourner. La nuit sèche bien qu'un peu fraîche se changea en nuit pluvieuse et froide, accentuant l'éclat des étoiles. Aucun de nous n'a effectué de mouvement pour se lever, et délicatement tu m'as protégé de la pluie avec ton aile. De la pluie et aussi du froid car elle exaltait une chaleur douce. Je me suis alors retenu de te remercier, sachant que cela briserait la magie du moment, mais aujourd'hui je peux le faire sans crainte. Merci Crowley, mon cher _

_ Londres, 1601. Le succès des pièces tragiques de Shakespeare que je te soupçonne d'aimer malgré tes dires. Une histoire de deux camps ennemis qui se rapprochent contre tout bon sens est un scénario qui te — nous — correspond bien.  _

_ De plus, je sais que tu n'as pas seulement incité les gens à aller voir Hamlet, tu as fait en sorte que la salle soit bondée pendant toute la période où je me trouvais en Écosse. Tu es vraiment un gentil démon. _

_ Londres, 1967. En dépit de l'angoisse qui me taraude à propos du thermos d'eau bénite que je t'ai fourni cette année-là, tu fus suffisamment courtois pour proposer de me ramener à la librairie ou de m'emmener n'importe où. Je t'en suis reconnaissant mais je préfèrerais que ce thermos reste fermé jusqu'à la Fin, et qu'on affronte nos problèmes ensemble. Tu peux voir ça comme une extension de l'Arrangement. _

_ Je pense m'arrêter ici dans le récit de tes bonnes actions, je sais à quel point il t'est compliqué de lire.  _

_ Fidèlement tien, _

_ Aziraphale _

Crowley n’avait pas pu lire la missive en une seule fois car ses yeux de serpent n’étaient pas faits pour cet exercice et aussi parce que c’est un “méchant” et qu’on lui montre ses bonnes actions le rendait grinçant. Il est un démon avant tout ! Mais se faire complimenter par son ange valait bien quelques sacrifices. 

Il laissa donc son miracle actif et c’est ainsi qu’un beau jour il reçut une lettre sur laquelle “ _ Nanny Ashtoreth _ ” était marqué de l’écriture typique d’un enfant. Ouvrant la lettre pour savoir ce qu’il advenait de son ancien protégé, Crowley fut assailli par un élan de nostalgie: il devait profiter de cet enfant avant que ses pouvoirs démoniaques ne se réveillent et viennent mettre la pagaille dans le monde. 

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu en entier, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Comme d'habitude, si vous pensez qu'un tag manque, n'hésitez pas à le préciser dans les commentaires.
> 
> Si vous êtes intéressés pour rejoindre le serveur Good Omens Français, contactez-moi (on offre des crêpes et du chocolat chaud aux nouveaux).


End file.
